Evangeline Salvatore/Relationships
Romances Daniel Lockwood Family Zach Salvatore '' '' Amanda Rivers : "''She was more than my mom. She was my best friend."'' : —Evangeline on her mother. Amanda Rivers is Evangeline's mother. Not much is known about Amanda other than the fact that she came from a long line of family hunters that specialised in the hunting of supernatural creatures, going as far back as the 1500s. Amanda's father (Evangeline's grandfather) was said to be an exeptionally good hunter, which made Amanda trained from the best of the best. Like all vampire hunters, Amanda drank vervain to keep vampires from compelling her and feeding on her. When she fell pregnant with Evangeline, she doubled her intake of vervain in hopes it would gain better protection for her and her unborn child. Her choice of actions had an affect on Evangeline, which caused her to be born with vervain literally running through her blood system. Amanda was aware of Zach's family heritage, partically Damon, and knew of the dangers that she would be in if she decided to keep Evangeline. Due to her experiences with vampires, and knowing how to defend herself well should an attack occur, Amanda decided to go ahead with the pregnancy and kept Evangeline. She tore herself away from the hunting life to raise Evangeline in a safe environment. She never told Evangeline about her past because she wanted her to be safe and she knew that the only way for Evangeline to be safe was if she was kept in the dark about the supernatural world around her. Because she spent the majority of her life growing up with her mother, Evangeline is noted to be very close with her mother and is often a lot more open towards her than anyone. She was known to idolised her mother, and often aspired to be like her in every way. Those who knew Amanda would always comment how much Evangeline took after her mother, both personality and appearance wise. The death of Amanda took a huge toll on Evangeline. She suffered endless night terrors of the fire and was often woken most nights screaming. Her personality dulled a bit, and she went to weekly therapy sessions to help her deal with the guilt of loosing her mother. Evangeline is said to carry a great amount of guilt for her mother's passing, as she felt that it was entirely her fault that she suvived the fire while her mother was left to burn to death. With the support of her father, Evangeline continues to show improvement with dealing with the lost of her mother. Damon Salvatore : Damon: "Eva, what I did to you and Zach - I'm sorry. I was stupid and reckless. Can you forgive me?" : Evangeline "You've got to be kidding me. You killed my father, Damon. You turned me into this ... this monster and you just expect that by saying sorry, I'm going to be fine with you? You're a monster, Damon and you always will be. You'll never change, and you'll never be good." : —Damon attempts to apologizes to Evangeline. Damon Salvatore is Evangeline's distant uncle from her father's side. Initially, Damon had no clue of Evangeline's existence, and wasn't made aware of her until she came home early one day and found Damon lurking about in her home, mistaking him to be an intruder. He discovered from Evangeline herself that she was Zach's daughter, and thus the latest descendant of the Salvatore bloodline. When it was made clear that Evangeline was oblivious to the world of the supernatural, especially the fact that he was her 165 year old uncle, Damon went alone with the "cousin" card, and easily used his charms to befriend Evangeline with ease, gaining her trust. Evangeline developed a strong liking towards Damon, and quickly began to see him as an older brother figure. While Damon was furious at both Zach and Stefan for lying to him, Damon decided to use his friendship with Evangeline to his advantage. He knew that by befriending Evangeline and by becoming involved in her life, that it would torment Zach, especially when he worked so hard to keep Damon from finding out about her. Both Stefan and Zach warned Evangeline to stay away from Damon, stating that he wasn't a good person and shouldn't be trusted, but Damon had already gotten deep into Evangeline's mind and she couldn't bring herself to see Damon as this so called "bad guy". When Damon was captured and locked inside one of the cellars inside the Salvatore Boarding House, Evangeline was told that he had to leave town due to personal reasons. Stefan Salvatore Allyson Salvatore Friends Category:Relationship Pages